Conforming To Love
by Hells-Echo
Summary: ... I love pairing Kenny with Henretta. So that's why i wrote this fic.


Conforming to Love

By Tuna-Ghost

Chapter 1 Kenny

"Dude why would you think that?"

"Yeah she'd never do that. Especially With you!"

I looked at my friends, how could they understand. They haven't been dying almost every day since second grade. Plus the only one of them who had actually fallen in love before was at football practice, and he was in love with a slut. None of them would ever understand why I love her. I don't even know why I love her.

Chapter 2 Henretta

"Fucking conformist bitch!"

I looked over at Dylan as he flipped his hair. Then took out a new cigarette and lit it.

"Why should they care if we smoke. It's bad enough they want us to dress like fucking sluts and fags but now they want us to care about our health. Fucking bitch!"

I sighed and stood, "Georgie and I are going to the mall, now."

Chapter 3 Kenny

As I walked through the crowded mall I saw her. She was at the makeup section in the store with one of her friends.

'_Maybe I should approach her, find some way I could talk to her.'_

No what was I thinking?

"Hey dude look that guy is in the makeup section!" Cartman snorted bursting into laughter.

"Dude Georgie is a girl."

"Yeah dumbass. That's a girl! I would know, she's Ikes girlfriend."

"No one cares about your jewnadion brother gay ass."

"Don't make fun of my brother or religion fat ass!" Kyle snapped at Cartman.

I needed to get over there but how?

Chapter 4 Henretta

"Why are those boys from school looking at us like that?"

I looked up from the eyeliner racks and over to where Georgie was looking. "I don't know they must think you're a boy again. Fucking conformist idiots."

"Chyeah."

Georgie and I turned to leave. Just as we were walking out I looked back, and he was looking at _me?_

Chapter 5 Henretta

When we got back to my house Dylan and Even were sitting at the curb smoking. I pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off. Georgie grabbed the bags and got out. She threw two of the six bags at them and went inside, Evan followed her into the house with the bags in his hands. I opened up the car door and stepped out.

"You ok?" Dylan asked me after I got out.

"Yeah." I lied.

I wasn't really ok, for one reason only. I couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter what I did all that I could think about was Kenny McCormick.

'_What's wrong with me?_'

Chapter 6 Kenny

It was final Friday. All week long I could only think about Henretta but final I could think about my favorite class, sexuality. It was the best class in history and I only had it on Friday. Best part was there was an odd number of students so I got to work alone nothing could spoil this class…

"Boys and girls today we are having an addition to our class. Henretta will be joining our class for the rest of this year. Now you can sit at the lab table in the back with Kenny McCormick."

' _Fuck my life'_

Chapter 7 Henretta

I walked to the back of the room and sat down, reaching into my backpack I pulled out some smokes, my lighter, and my poetry notebook. What the fuck was I even doing in this class. I was suppose to be ditching class behind the school right now but the fucking bell rang and then a slutty teacher caught me trying to sneak out and brought me here. I didn't think this could have gotten any worse but now I had to sit next to the guy I couldn't stop thinking about.

"Henretta will you explain the process of child birth?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well unless anyone else will you have to."

Chapter 8 Kenny

I couldn't believe I was about to do this but I couldn't handle it. I wanted her to like me and this was all I could think of. I didn't want to but it was for her.

"I'll do it." I said as I stood up. Out of the side of my eye I say her look up at me slightly.

"Ok Kenny, go ahead."

"Well um it starts when some guy has sex with some girl and she gets pregnant, then she sits around for nine months asking god why he'd put her through all of the shit that she had just been though. After the nine months she pisses her pants and yells 'son of a bitch this fucking hurts!' and gets someone to drive her to the hospital. When she gets there she yells at the doctors for some pain killers. After she gets them she screams some more and out pops a baby."

"No Kenny, that is not how it works. Please sit down now."

I did as I was told. I looked over at Henretta who was staring at me. I got this cocky smile across my face. She exhaled a puff of smoke and looked away.  
'_Score one for Kenny.'_

Chapter 9 Kenny

Saturday afternoon I was at the mall alone. Cartman was at Butters and Kyle and Stan were '_hanging out'_ I walked throw the almost deserted shop. There were only a few old people there. Most of the kids in town were on vacation for Christmas break, or at their friends' houses. But I was the only kid in the store. Or so I thought. I saw her across the hall, once again with the littlest Goth. She was coming out of the dressing room in a deep purple dress that made her look even hotter than she already was. Georgie was picking out some eye shadow and lipstick to go with the dress. I grinned at what I saw. She was the only thing I could see right now.

'_Score two for Kenny'_

Chapter 10 Henretta

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Georgie. It's bad enough my mom's making me go to the lame ass winter dance, but now you're making me wear a dress that barley reaches my knees."

"Just be happy your mom didn't take you or you'd be stuck in a pink dress with black shimmering spots on it."

"Good point."

"Hey isn't that Kenny over there?"

I looked pass Georgie and saw him staring at me. _'shit!'_ was all that came to mind. He was walking right toward us and I was in an exposing dress. I tried to move but couldn't. My legs felt like jelly. I couldn't move my arms, it was like I was frozen still. He was right in front of us now. _'_Shit'

Chapter 11 Kenny

I was right in front of her now. She was sexier up close. I just stood there though; I didn't know what to say. I wanted her, but I didn't know how.

"What do you want?" She said to me. I didn't know how to respond. She'd never spoken to me before.

"Um… I was wondering if you were going to the winter dance tomorrow.'' Oh shit, that was one of the worst pickup lines ever. She would never talk to me now, never…

"Yes, my mom's making me go."

"Do you already have a date?"

"Hell no that would be conformist."

"Would it really? Most people are going in groups. If you ask me going in a group with your friends would be conformist."

"What are you trying at?"

This was it. My only chance. I can't screw this up. "Would you maybe go with me?"

Chapter 11 Henretta

I couldn't believe what I just heard. No one has ever been so kind to me. No one's ever asked me to a dance before. I didn't know what would be more conformist. Me saying no or yes, but right niw I didn't care.

"What the hell. I'm in."

"Fucking sweet. You're one hot babe you know."

"Fuck off conformist slut bag!"

Chapter 12 Kenny

'_Score three for Kenny'_

Chapter 13 Henretta

It was the night after the dance, we were sitting behind the school. Georgie curled up in Ikes arms. Dylan and Evan drinking coffee and smoking, and I was all alone. Last night after the dance Kenny and I were walking home, and Kenny got hit by a car. I knew he'd be balk tomorrow but it hurt so bad. I've never felt this hurt. Was I conforming to love?


End file.
